Why it Happened-Both Times
by LongLostLove
Summary: I know it's a strange title and you really won't get why it's called that until you read the last paragraph or so. It's a cute fic not all about love and Syd and Gage (for once hehe) but if you do just want the Syd and Gage fun there's plenty in it! I hop


Walker, Texas Ranger: Why it Happened-Both times   
  
"Syd, Gage," Walker started to say one Monday morning as he walked into the Rangers Station, "I've got an assignment for you. Hot off the desk."  
  
"What is it?" Gage asked, him and Sydney exchanging glances.  
  
"Well," Walker said, "Trivette and I have to work on another case so I am leaving this one to you two. I trust you can handle it. There was a high-jacking of a car early today. We don't know who stole it but what we do know is that there was a family inside the car. The men kicked the man and woman out of the car but what they didn't realize was that there was a 3-month old baby in the back seat."  
  
Sydney gasped and Gage said, "Well let's go then. Where do we start and what's the car look like?"   
  
Walker handed them a picture of the blue Ford and a paper with the plate number. Then he said, "It was last seen on 24th street up-town."   
  
Gage was 3 steps ahead of Sydney and out the door.   
  
**Later, Sydney and Gage are driving up town looking for the blue car**  
  
"Look! Is that it?" Gage asked pointing to a parked car.   
  
"No, the plate number doesn't match." Sydney said after taking a good look. "And the blue is a different shade."  
  
"Oh." Gage said, disappointed.  
  
They scanned the area carfully. "It's gotta be around here somewhere."  
  
"Yeah."   
  
Then, something caught Gage's eye. "Hey, wait. Did you see a blue car just go into that parking buliding?"   
  
"No, I wasn't looking. Did you see it?" Sydney asked looking at Gage.   
  
"Yeah, I think I did." Gage said.   
  
Sydney swrived to get into the parking buliding. The blue car was already inside and out of sight.   
  
Gage and Sydney both stepped out of the car and Gage pointed and said, "Okay, you go that way and I'll go this way. Meet back here or if you here me call for help or vise-versa. Good?"  
  
"Good." Sydney agreed in understanding.   
  
They split up.   
  
Sydney silently prayed for all to go well, as she always did. It was strange because she had an odd feeling about this case. It was different. They had never really handle a case like this before.   
  
So she crept around the parking buliding level looking around cars for the blue one with the same plate number as the paper. She couldn't find it. She wondered if Gage had any luck. She headed back to the car.   
  
Gage looked around and as he turned a corner, he spotted the car. He saw that the man was still in the car getting ready to get out. He tried to crane his neck to look in the back seat to see if the baby was there but, he couldn't tell for sure.   
  
So he went up and kicked the guy's butt and so on. He cuffed him and then quick*ly opened the back seat car door and looked inside to see if the baby was there.   
  
Gage felt a great wave of relief rush over him. The baby looked at him and girgled. Gage un-buckled the seat belt and carefully got the little girl out. Gage notice her name was knitted on the blanket that was wrapped around it. "Hannah. Hannah, are you Hannah?" Gage said to the baby. She just giggled.   
  
Gage held the baby close and shut the door. He called to Syd, "Syd! Sydney over here!"   
  
Gage heard Syd call back, "I'm coming Gage."   
  
He heard her footsteps coming closer. Then he heard a second step of footstep. Then he heard Sydney gasp. "Syd? Syd are you okay?"  
  
Then, Gage saw from a row of cars a man walking toward him and Hannah. A man with a gun. But worse yet, he had Sydney at gunpoint.   
  
At first, Gage wasn't entirly worried because he knew that Sydney could get out of the man's grasp. But then, 3 more men came from out of the cars.   
  
"Okay, nice and easy." The man said as he walked Sydney along with himself closer to Gage. "You un-cuff my friend there. Or else."   
  
Gage did as he was told. He still had Hannah in his arms so he balenced her on his hip as he un-cuffed the man who then got up and joined his friends.   
  
"What do we do now?" One guy asked the man who had Sydney.  
  
Gage and Sydney exchanged worried, yet determined, glances.   
  
"Shut up man, I'm thinking." The man who had Sydney replied, "I know. We keep all of them for ransom. More money for the Boss."  
  
"I don't know." The other guy said, "The Boss might not like this. Besides, why don't we just keep the baby for ransom and let the rangers go. Less to worry about."  
  
"Because I don't want to take care of a baby idiot!" The guy with Sydney said. He scribbled something on a peice of paper and handed it to the other man. "Put this on a computer and e-mail it to the rangers station." After a moment with silence the man yelled, "Now!"   
  
The men scurried around. The man shoved Sydney in the car and told Gage to take the kid and get in.   
  
Gage got in and then nodded to Sydney. When the driver and passanger got in Syd and Gage kicked the back other the seats sending both of the guy's heads into the airbag compartment and with a big whoosh the air bags opened.   
  
Sydney jumped out of the car and knocked out the other guy heading toward them. Gage put Hannah in her car seat and then took out the car seat from the car while Syd took the car keys and cuffed the guys before they would come too.   
  
Gage held Hannah in her car seat and got out his cell phone. Walker answered. Gage told Walker everything that happened.   
  
"Wow. Sounds like those guys are really scared of this 'boss'." Walker replied.   
  
"Yeah." Gage agreed. "Syd's getting them in the car and we'll be right down to ask them about the boss too. So get the parents down to the ranger station."  
  
**Later, Gage and Sydney are waiting at the Station for the parents**  
  
"Come on. Let me hold her." Sydney said, refering to Hannah.   
  
Gage rocked Hannah back and forth in his arms as he said, "No. She's asleep Syd and you wouldn't want to wake her up now would you?"  
  
Sydney made a face and then said, "No, but you got her all the way up here and in the car."  
  
"Ooo...who's counting?" Gage said. Gage looked at Hannah and said to her, "I think that Syd is jealous. Yes I do. Uh-huh."  
  
Sydney stood next to Gage and looked over his shoulder at Hannah. "Aw...she's so cute."  
  
Then Walker came up and looked at Hannah and said, "We just called the parents, they're on their way."   
  
"Well, me and Syd got it here so why don't you and Trivette go play some good-guy bad-guy and find out who this boss is." Gage suggested.  
  
"Sounds good." Walker said, "Let's get to it Trviette."   
  
"Okay." Trivette answered.   
  
"When the parents get here just give them Hannah and then sign the papers that you found the car and baby so we can close that portion of the case." Walekr instructed.  
  
"Will do." Sydney said. "Anything else?"  
  
"Oh yes, one more thing." Walker went to his desk and pulled out a baby bottle filled with milk. "She's gonna get hungry."  
  
Gage and Sydney both tried to grab the bottle at the same time.   
  
Walker made a face as he let go of the bottle into both Gage and Syd's hands and said, "I'll let you two fight over it."  
  
Walker and Trivette left leaving Gage and Sydney with Hannah.   
  
Gage and Sydney looked at the bottle, at each other, then again at the bottle.   
  
Then Gage said, "Tell you what, I'll hold her and you feed her."  
  
Sydney made a face and said, "No, I hold her, you feed her."  
  
Gage conceded and said, "Oh alright!" Gage handed her Hannah.  
  
"Awww!" Sydney said. She looked at Hannah and said, "You're so cute."  
  
Gage took the bottle and said to Syd, "Why thank you Syd."  
  
"I wasn't talking to you!" Sydney said laughing.  
  
"I know." Gage said honestly, grinning.   
  
AFter they fed Hannah they took turns holding her while the other did the paper work.   
  
After about 10 mintutes Gage looked up from the paper and looked at Syd. "You know Syd," Gage started to say, looking at Syd with Hannah. He pause and then said, "Ah, nevermind." His head went back down to his paper work.  
  
Sydney looked at him and said, "Come on now. What?"  
  
"Nothing." Gage said looking up again, "It's nothing, really."  
  
"No it's not." Sydney said, getting annoyed. "Come on! You have to tell me now! What is it?"  
  
Gage put down his pencil and looked up at Syd and Hannah. Then he said, "I was just going to say that," He hesitated, "that you'll make a good mom one day."  
  
Sydney was surprised. That was not what she was expecting. "Oh." She answered.   
  
Gage nodded and then went back to his work.   
  
Right after that the parents walked into the station. Gage stood next to Syd and said a quick goodbye to Hannah, as did Syd.   
  
The parents had to sign a few papers and then they left.  
  
After they were gone Syd said, "Do you think Walker had any luck with those guys?"   
  
"Only one way to find out." Gage said, picking up the phone.   
  
After a few mintutes he hung up the phone and stood up as he said, "Walker got a few of the guys to bust. He said that they are going to a buliding downtown where they said the boss was at.   
  
"They want back-up?" Sydney asked.   
  
"They said that it would help." Gage answered, "I know where it is so I'll drive." Gage knew that Sydney hated not driving.   
  
**Sydney and Gage arived there just in time**  
  
Gage and Sydney went into the buliding and met up with Walker and Trivette.  
  
"Hey, I'm glad you guys are here." Walker said, "Four guys went that way," Walker pointed down the right side, "And 5 guys the other way." He pointed left. "The guy who must have been their boss-because he gave the them orders-went to the left so Trivette and I will go that way and you two go the other. Got it?"  
  
"Got it." Syd and Gage both said.   
  
Walker and Trivette got the all the guys down after some odd mintutes of hitting and kicking. They each claimed not to be the leader boss guy. So Trivette said that he'd take them outside while Walker find the boss.  
  
Sydney and Gage had about just as much luck as Trivette and Walker. When they asked the guys where this 'boss' was none of them answered. That is until Sydney pushed the heal of her shoe into one guys back.   
  
"Alright! Alright!" The guy said in pain, "He's on the top floor."  
  
"What door?" Sydney asked, threatening to push in her heal harder.  
  
"Third down to your left." He said.  
  
"Okay. That wasn't so hard was it?" Sydney asked him as she put her heal back on the floor.   
  
Gage looked at Sydney's shoes and pointed at them as he said he said, "Now I gotta get me some of those."  
  
They laughed and that's when Walker came up. "Hey guys. Any luck on the boss?"  
  
"Yeah, he's on the top floor, third door to your left." Sydney answered.   
  
"Okay." Walker said. "Why don't you and Gage get these guys outside while I go and check it out. Trivette is already out there. Tell'em where I'm at."  
  
"Okay." Gage and Sydney both said.   
  
Walker walked into the room to find the boss in his office.   
  
It was discovered later that day that that group was well-know for it's many high-jacking crime jobs. They were all put away in prison for a long time for their crimes.   
  
Everyone wanted to close the case right away so they all stayed late.   
  
Walker was the first to leave with his wife, Alex. Then Trivette left later.   
  
So Sydney and Gage were left alone in the station.   
  
"What a day huh Syd?" Gage said.   
  
"Yep." Sydney agreed. Closing a filing cabnet she said, "And just think, it's only Monday."  
  
Gage took a breathe and said, "So I guess that anything could happen."  
  
Sydney nodded and said, "I suppose so."  
  
After another few moments Gage looked at his watch and said, "Whoa! Look at the time. I'm going to go home. You should to you know. It's late."  
  
Sydney agreed and said, "Yeah, you're right. It's been a long day."  
  
They started putting things away and then Sydney started thinking. Then she said, "Gage, you know when you said I would make a good mom one day, what did you mean?"  
  
Gage looked up and said, "See this is why I wasn't going to say anything. Because I knew that you'd wonder why I said it."  
  
"Well," Sydney asked, "Why did you say it?"   
  
Gage shrugged and got his coat as he said, "Well, I saw you holding Hannah and I just thought what a good mom you'll make one day."  
  
"Oh," Sydney said as she took her coat that Gage got out for her. After she put her coat on she looked at Gage and said, "Thanks, Gage."   
  
Then, without thinking, Sydney leaned over and kissed Gage right on the lips.  
  
After they broke away they looked at each other and Sydney attempted to explain herself by saying, "I was-"  
  
"-happy." Gage finshed for her, "I know I know." He grinned and said as he opened the door for them both, "Let's not go down that road again.  
  
Sydney started to giggle, as did Gage.   
  
When they were out the door Sydney abruptly turned to Gage and said, "You know," She paused to think about exactly what she was going to say, "It wasn't just because I was happy."   
  
As soon as Gage heard this he turned suddenly to face Sydney as he said, "Wha-did I just hear you say what I think I just heard you say?"  
  
Sydney smiled and said, "Yeah..."  
  
"So...what was the reason you kissed me?" Gage paused before he added, "Both times?"  
  
Sydney grinned a shy grin and said, "Both times. I did it because..."  
  
They started to walk and Sydney couldn't exactly get the words out. "Because I..."  
  
So as they walked in the moonlight Gage said, "I know why you did it." Gage reached over and took her hand in his. He looked at her and grinned as he said, "Both times."  
  
End of Fic 


End file.
